


罗曼饲养日记

by siriushan5



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriushan5/pseuds/siriushan5





	罗曼饲养日记

罗曼养了只猫叫Linus，Linus是只很奇怪的猫，有时候他像一个人，突然深沉的，眺望着远方沉思很久很久……猫能想什么呢？“你的生活多简单啊有什么好胡思乱想的！”罗曼一把抱住了Linus，“来！让爸爸亲亲。”

内森养了个人叫罗曼，罗曼是个很奇怪的家伙。他俩一起上的同一个音乐学院，那时候和尼古拉天天混在一起。那时的罗曼留着板寸，朝气蓬勃的小年轻才17岁阳光帅气的不行，也就是那个时候罗曼才知道，自己同窗好友家里可能有矿。内森给定做了个蠢蠢的吉他造型蛋糕，上面还是他亲自写的祝罗曼17岁生日快乐。“我以为你买个甜甜圈得了呢，何必这么隆重……”一嘴下去，吃出了个钻戒。

该说他命太好还是不好，罗曼毕业之后几乎就没受过一天工作的步入社会的压力，凭着自己兴趣接接戏，大多数时候就住在和内森在巴黎的公寓里养猫看电影玩游戏，还是活的跟个粗糙的大学生一样。内森好像也不介意：“罗曼就是罗曼这样子最好。”还故意捏了把他的小肚子。

粗糙西班牙大学生直到接到了罗朱剧组巡演当替补的合同，他才第一次发现自己可能不是个粗糙大学生。劳伦给做了发型，化妆师给化了妆的罗曼简直跟漫画里走出来的王子似的，演罗密欧和提博尔特简直赚足了眼球，演出结束后的后台小姑娘们跟疯了似的，礼物啊花收了一大堆。

“我的天，这是谁！”内森收到了罗曼发给他的粉丝返图，扣下了手机。再小心翼翼地打开，罗曼的短信说：“你说，我是不是其实还挺帅的？”发了一张小姑娘送给他的花和礼物。你就沾沾自喜去吧！！内森痛苦的又关掉了屏幕，然后又悄悄打开那张照片：“……这不是我的罗曼！！”

于是回到巴黎之后，内森做的第一件事情就是给他新买了台PS4，还升级了家里的宽带。英俊的王子罗曼，成功的在两个礼拜之内又被内森宠回了死宅。

有钱人的品味有时候真的说不准啊，内森·家里有矿·小总裁就是看上罗曼了，他有什么办法呢。在家养着猫打打游戏，晚上等着内森回来和他一起吃晚饭，这甚至不是家庭主妇，养个猫算哪门子家庭主妇，该不会自己养着Linus，而内森养着自己吧。想到这里，罗曼手里的高级猫罐头掉到了地上，砸到了Linus，自从这次以后，Linus就时不时呆坐着思考人生，像只企鹅一样。

“内森……”于是晚上罗曼那么问道，“我对你来说是什么？”

“能不能不要这个时候……”内森下半句话没说出来，能不能不要在你屁股里含着我的手指的时候问这么严肃的问题！他的罗曼小宝贝怎么就突然没有安全感了呢？是自己最近工作忙的回来晚了吗？还没等小总裁整理好思绪，罗曼主动蹭到内森怀里，脸依偎在他的胸口上：“你难道在把我当Linus养吗？”

我的天！这个榆木脑袋居然会调情了！这是他们认识以来第一次啊！内森还记得罗曼从蛋糕里吃出钻戒那天，吐了出来看了看：“是你掉的吗？”又塞回给了他，连尼古拉都看不下去：“他在跟你求婚！！”罗曼这才反应过来：“哥们儿？你是基佬？”鬼知道他们最后怎么就在一起了，反正罗曼这家伙吃自己的用自己的挺心安理得，每晚叫得也挺爽，这就够了。

所以罗曼突然撒娇让小总裁感动坏了，内森甚至脑补了一下罗曼像Linus一样窝自己腿上，但脑子中浮现的只有那个像企鹅一样呆坐的身影，不行，这个奇怪的猫不能用来脑补，他的宝贝罗曼可比他们那只奇怪的猫可爱多了！真是越看越喜欢！被罗曼蒙蔽了双眼的内森，一个接一个吻落在罗曼脸上，把他亲的不知所措，推开眼前的人：“我是认真在问的……唉，别亲……”被亲了一脸口水，内森捧着罗曼的脸就看到那个呆呆的蓝眼睛，不行！果然好可爱！

内森看自己的眼神，简直就跟自己看Linus的眼神一模一样！悟到了这一点的罗曼涨红了脸：“我又不是猫！！”

“你不是猫！你比猫还可爱！”内森心里笑得停不下来，脸红害羞的小宝贝也可爱，顺手把罗曼按在枕头里，“你又不想操猫，我可是很想操你啊。”这什么直白粗暴的下流话，跟内森认识这么多年还不习惯，他一向擅长直球，毕竟不是直球以罗曼的双商可能听不懂。

内森讲的是真的，他从刚才开始就硬的不行了，罗曼香甜的气味，他又好久不打理长了的软软盖住额头的刘海，他疏于锻炼软软的肩膀和手臂，抱起来还真挺像他们那只猫。罗曼自己都搞不懂，自己吸引力在哪了怎么就能让内森这么多年一碰他就硬，晚上睡觉都抱得死死的。

罗曼手指缠绕进内森金色的短发，他右眼下靠近颧骨有颗痣，就像在让罗曼朝这吻似的，平时这人傻呵呵的讲话没一句正经，经常让罗曼都心累，认真起来还是很帅的嘛。先是一个浅吻印在那颗痣上，随后一个深吻送进了口腔勾走了口腔里甜蜜的气息和唾液。既然他的罗曼宝贝这么主动，内森也就顺势接受了邀请，从胸膛一路吻到了小腹，再往下就是罗曼硬得滴水的阴茎。比起这里，想必更湿的是刚刚拿手指开发过的后穴。

“宝贝，腿再张开一点。”罗曼还被吻得迷迷糊糊的就听话的做了，然后突如其来的是柔软的舌头钻了进来，湿湿滑滑的异物的触感怪异极了，更多的是心理上的害羞，最敏感的内壁被瘙刮着让罗曼心痒得难受。“内森……好奇怪啦别这样……”罗曼恨不得把脸埋在手臂里。“明明流了那么多水……”虽然看不见内森的脸，但语气调笑的意味真是让人不爽，和他的性事做的太过频繁以至于小穴本能反应地像女孩子一样流水。内森熟悉他身体的敏感点，弱点被完全抓住的感觉让罗曼完全处于弱势，而小总裁像是铁了心要把罗曼舔到高潮一样，根本不理会他的求饶。

“别舔了……啊……”罗曼小腹紧绷的一股股皮肤下的电流涌上脑袋，“内森……进来吧……”比起温柔的瘙痒，更想要的还是体内被填的满满的刺激，所以罗曼不怕死地补了一句：“……快进来，操死我。”

天呐，这可就太超过了，不愧是他的罗曼宝贝，内森小总裁赶紧遵命，还有点骄傲的响亮的吻了下他的嘴唇。罗曼的后穴被舔到湿的都打滑，混杂着口水和前列腺液，贪吃的小嘴一口气就把内森的分身吞到了底。这是只有内森知道的秘密，看着跟个木讷宅男似的罗曼其实别提有多乖巧，让张开腿就张开腿，让吞到底就能吃进去，下次真该玩点更越线的……

“唔啊……内森……”Linus啊，你爸爸总有一天会被你另一个爸爸折腾死。这是罗曼脑子里浮现的第一个反应，偏偏另一个爸爸迫不及待地慢慢动起来，虽然“操死我”确实是罗曼自己脑抽说的。湿滑的内壁进出起来很容易，但罗曼怕疼，内森也就用一个接一个的亲吻转移他的注意力，呼吸紊乱的让罗曼几乎被口水呛到，浑身都被内森的气息进出着让他安心，手指都交缠在一起左手的无名指还碰撞出金属的声音。“哈……内森……”在接吻的间隙，罗曼叫了他的名字。“怎么了？”内森生怕把他的宝贝弄疼了，谁知道对方大腿夹住了他的腰：“……用力。”

上天啊！“罗曼，罗曼，罗曼！”内森简直恨不得掏心掏肺给这个可爱的宝贝，“我爱死你了！怎么爱都不够！”腰上还有点小赘肉也软绵绵的可爱极了，大腿也肉肉的捏起来手感真好，直接把罗曼的膝盖窝挂在自己肩膀上，抬起他的腰就开始用力的挺动。宅男罗曼体力透支的差不多了，毕竟他一天唯一的运动大概就是做爱，运动量还要看小总裁的心情，喘得上气不接下气从刚才开始就没停止过喘息，蹭过敏感的要命的点还要尖叫出声。“宝贝，你里面水太多了……”进出的时候还不小心滑出来，谁叫罗曼像个小姑娘似的被操到屁股冒水。这简直太羞耻了，下面一片黏答答的水声还被按着敏感点操，自己腰软的一点劲都使不上，他伸手摸上内森的手臂，他立刻会意地就俯下身子去让罗曼勾着他的脖子，用更多湿漉漉的吻堵住罗曼的喘息。

“我射在里面可以吗……”内森的语气温柔极了，他其实根本不用征求罗曼的同意，因为罗曼每次都会点头，但他还是那么问了。如果罗曼是女孩子的话，这个做爱频率早就给内森生了个真正的儿子了，现在……大概只能拿猫凑合了……内森最后用力挺动了几下，微凉的液体灌进了罗曼身体深处，总算把罗曼从乱七八糟高潮了不知道几次的性事中解放了出来。

“别亲了——”罗曼声音疲惫的拖长了音，内森这边还意犹未尽的吻着罗曼汗津津的背，装作没听到：“我的宝贝，我的老婆，我的好罗曼……”说起来这简直跟Linus一边拿肉垫推自己，自己还凑过去亲他的画面一模一样，这个家伙，果然是在把自己当宠物养！！

与此同时，Linus在外面抓卧室门抓的喵喵叫，这个两脚兽把猫罐头砸自己头上就算了，居然还不给打开就直奔卧室！自己果然不是亲生主子！这也难怪Linus一天到晚深沉的思考猫生，对主子上点心吧！罗曼弗鲁科多索先生！！


End file.
